5th Ohio Battery
5th Ohio Independent Battery was an artillery battery that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 5th Ohio Battery was organized in St. Louis, Missouri on August 31, 1861 and mustered in there for three years service on September 22, 1861 under Captain Andrew Hickenlooper. The battery was attached to Department of the Missouri until March 1862. Artillery, 6th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to July 1862. Artillery, 6th Division, District of Corinth, Mississippi, to November 1862. Artillery, 6th Division, Left Wing, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, to December 1862. Artillery, 4th Division, XVII Corps, to January 1863. Artillery, 4th Division, XVI Corps, to July 1863. Artillery, 13th Division, XVI Corps, to August 1863. Artillery, 3rd Division, Arkansas Expedition, to November 1863. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, Army of Arkansas, to January 1864. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, VII Corps, Department of Arkansas, to May 1864. Artillery, 2nd Division, VII Corps, to October 1864. Artillery, 1st Division, VII Corps, to July 1865. The 5th Ohio Battery mustered out of service on July 31, 1865 at Camp Dennison near Cincinnati, Ohio. Detailed service Moved to Jefferson City, Mo., October 11, and duty there until March 7, 1862. Ordered to Pittsburg Landing, Tenn., March 7, 1862. Battle of Shiloh, April 6–7. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. Duty at Corinth, Miss., until November. Battle of Corinth October 3–4. Moved to Grand Junction November 2. Grant's Central Mississippi Campaign. Operations on the Mississippi Central Railroad November 2, 1862 to January 10, 1863. Moved to Moscow, Tenn., and duty there until March 8. Moved to Memphis, Tenn., and duty there until May. Ordered to Vicksburg, Miss., May 17. Siege of Vicksburg, Miss., May 25-July 4. Advance on Jackson, Miss., July 5–10. Siege of Jackson July 10–17. Assault on Jackson July 12. Ordered to Helena, Ark., July 25. Steele's Expedition to Little Rock, Ark., August 3-September 10. Bayou Fourche and capture of Little Rock September 10. Duty at Little Rock as garrison artillery until July 1865. Expedition from Little Rock to Little Red River August 6–16, 1864. Expedition from Little Rock in pursuit of Shelby August 27-September 6, 1864. Non-veterans mustered out September 20, 1864. Veterans and recruits at Little Rock until July 1865. Casualties The battery lost a total of 41 enlisted men during service; 5 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 36 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Captain Andrew Hickenlooper * Captain Theophilus Kates See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 5th Ohio Battery by Larry Stevens * 5th Ohio Artillery living history organization * Another 5th Ohio Artillery living history organization Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments O